% Order levels
If your fanon uses % order levels, describe it here % Order levels is one of the level types in fanons. The mechanism is similar to Order levels To pass this level type, you have to collect x% of three candy colors based on amount of candies (e.g. You need 133 candies and 20% of red, 53% of green and 27% of blue, then you need to collect 27 red candies, 71 green candies and 35 blue candies to pass the level) Jelly Fishes in this level will always hit a candy/blocker/special candy that it is required to collect. If it requires only special candy combinations, it works like in Moves levels. This behavior doesn't exist in Order levels since they go to random blockers and candies instead. It can contain 4 categories of orders: * Candy Order * Special Candy Order * Special Combination Order * Blocker Order * Mixed Candy Order (Only in some fanons) Some fanons may use more than one type of group order (Candy Order + Special Candy Order) Ball Saga * It appears in LΕΝΑ420 with the style of candy orders * The panel is based on the early clock saga, but with small font * Blocker orders and Mixed Candy orders can also happen as well as special candies * Lucky Candy works like the ones in Order levels * Extra Color orders can occur and 2-color levels can occur Gallery (Notable levels) L1.420 BS Current.png|Candy Order - 3 colored L1.421 BS Current.png|4 colored L1.422 BS Current.png|6 colored L1.430 BS Current.png|5 colored L1.440 BS Current.png|2 colored - Extra color order L1.450 BS Current.png|Special Candy Order L1.455 BS Current.png|7 colored L1.456 BS Current.png|8 colored L1.493 BS Current.png|Special Combination Order L1.500 BS Current.png|9 colored L1.535 BS Current.png|2 times extra color order - 100 move level L1.540 BS Current.png|Blocker Order L1.566 BS Current.png|Blocker Order for blockers that don't appear L1.600 BS Current.png|Mixed Candy Order L1.626 BS Current.png|Episode Opener L1.670 BS Current.png|3 times extra color order L1.700 BS Current.png|Blocker Order for blockers that don't appear 2 times L1.720 BS Current.png|Blocker Order for blockers that don't appear (3 times) - Blocker levels without required blockers Build Your Own Blocks Saga * It appears in Level 0,006 with the style of Candy Orders * The panel is 3 candies/special candies with the percent of each require inside the picture * It completes the diagram with the full amount of each (Each candy is displayed as percent (I.e. If it needs 30% red candies of 100 candies, then it will show 30% of red candy pic. If it needs 20% Striped+striped combo of 5 combos, then it will show 20% of Striped+Striped pic) * Blocker orders and Mixed Candy orders also happens and special candies can also occur * Lucky Candy is usable in any category of this level type, though extra color orders cannot occur * Levels with less than 3 colors is STRICTLY banned although the game can recognize levels with less than 3 colors in other types Trivia * This level type is a sequel to Candy Order levels Category:Level types